<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wraith by GRINtelligencer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805619">Wraith</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRINtelligencer/pseuds/GRINtelligencer'>GRINtelligencer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Salvage [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Order 66, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Order 66 Happened Differently (Star Wars), Planet Utapau (Star Wars), Suicidal Ideation, Suicidal Thoughts, descriptions of injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRINtelligencer/pseuds/GRINtelligencer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The rescue of the 212th begins in earnest. </p>
<p>There’s an entire battalion’s worth of chipped clones to subdue and every chance for even the best laid plans to go awry. Ahsoka is determined, Wolffe is amused, Obi-wan is barely on his feet, Cody is stressed, Plo-koon would do anything to save his men, Echo holds nothing back, and just about everyone is worried about Rex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Salvage [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>332</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m sorry this has been so long in coming, I was doing a lot of shuffling around of events and trying to lock down what story beats were going where. Lots to fit in!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nights on Utapau were dark, little illumination came from the distant stars and pale moons. They were so dark, in fact, that no one noticed the new troopers in gold painted armor that slipped into the camp the 212th had established in the main sinkhole the city was built around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They moved carefully, avoiding the men when possible, not wanting to get close enough that the patterns on their armor could be recognized. They were, after all, supposed to all be dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only minutes later, their task accomplished they were retreating back up to the surface, quiet as shadows as they evaded the patrols. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One signed to the other,</span>
  <em>
    <span> Mission accomplished.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other nodded, signing back, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Affirmative, retreat to transport. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Too easy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A third signed and was promptly cuffed over the head by his partner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A quelling gesture from the leader settled them and they turned to retrace their steps around the sentries and into the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some time later a well concealed transport took off, climbing up into atmo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At around the same time a mechanic doing last minute checks on the camp’s shuttles noticed the fuel lines had been disconnected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Around the holo table the group clustered, Jedi and clones alike watching as Commander Cody keyed in the last data from his team’s scouting run.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were lucky that they’re sticking extremely close to SOP.” he said, placing the last troop counter in the projection. “They’re exactly where we expected them to be.” From the frown on his face he shared Wolffe’s thought that brainwashed soldiers weren’t prone to creativity and it didn’t make him any happier than it did Wolffe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From his place next to Cody General Kenobi stroked his beard thoughtfully, eyes taking in the map. “Fortunate indeed. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Faithful </span>
  </em>
  <span>will only continue to go undetected for a short time, I suggest we seize the opportunity to get planetside unnoticed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed.” General Plo said, “Commanders, see to your men, we leave in ten minutes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wolffe and Cody nodded, both turning with the same brisk efficiency, matched in intent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hanger was controlled chaos, troopers going in seemingly every direction as they  got themselves into their squads for going planetside. All around Wolffe his men said their goodbyes to each other, knowing full well not all of them would make it back to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Faithful</span>
  </em>
  <span> again. Hands were clasped, words were whispered, embraces given, and a few friendly punches thrown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone had their own way of dealing with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wolffe moved forward to smack one hand on Cody’s shoulder plate, the other on Rex’s. He shook them both affectionately, “Take care of yourselves out there.” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snorting Cody shoved his helmet on, “I was planning on it.” he said, reached back to return the gesture. “Don’t get yourself shot by my men.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As if your 212th boys could get the drop on me.” he said and he could tell when Cody rolled his eyes by the tilt of his head. “Keep an eye on that Jedi of yours. Stitches says his insides are still held together with sticky tape and stubbornness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t doubt it.” Cody said. He leaned across to rap his knuckle against Rex’s shoulder plate. “Same to you. Keep an eye on Commander Tano and I’ll see you on the other side, eh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex nodded sharply, putting his own bucket on. Hiding his expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned and paced away to where Commander Tano was waiting with Clone Force 99. Commander Tano had a solemn expression that looked to old for someone as young as her, then again her body armor had scuffs in it that said she’d seen action all to recently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wolffe had heard the Bad Batch were a real nightmare to work with but the tech kid and the giant were talking companionability to her, while the tall sniper listened, nodding occasionally. They seemed to have taken a shine to the commander, perhaps because she was their favorite captain’s Jedi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eye Wolffe saw the significant look the trooper with the prosthetic hand and Cody exchanged, the way their eyes both flickered to Rex before meeting again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trooper dipped his head in what looked more like an acknowledgement of something, a motion Cody returned. So Rex would have a minder of his own for this battle. All for the better as far as Wolffe was concerned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll be alright.” Wolffe said. It would have been better if he had managed to sound a little less like he was trying to reassume them both about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Cody put steel into it that made it fact, an unshakeable truth. Cody had always been like that, solid, steady, sure of what was the truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wolffe hoped that this time he’d be right in his conviction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if reading his mind Cody snorted, “When have I ever been wrong?” As Wolffe opened his mouth to list one of the several times he’d gotten their cadet group well into osik Cody elbowed him, expertly finding the spot on the side where the armor jointed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wincing Wolffe retreated out of range, “If I started that list we’d still be here after the battle ended.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t want that.” Cody said. “Take care of yourself out there, vod.” With that he turned and headed for the transport his freed 212th troopers were waiting next to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With them was General Kenobi, fresh from his second dip in bacta. He still looked pale and like he was mostly on his feet because collapsing was too dramatic, even for him. In fact he gave the distinct impression that a stiff breeze would knock him over but from the way every one of the troopers near him was placed so they could catch him if he went down his men had it well in hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the same, Wolffe was glad they’d argued General Kenobi into a support role on this mission. Even if that did mean his own Jedi was going to have to be in the most dangerous role. They couldn’t afford to lose even one of the Jedi, not if they wanted a chance for this to work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Cody joined the group, taking his place next to his general, it was like watching a circuit complete itself. The connection between them was unmistakable. Wolffe wondered if they knew they stood leaning slightly in each other’s direction, near hands angled slightly toward each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There does seem to be quite the bond between them.” General Plo said, stepping up to his side in the quiet way that always had Wolffe quashing the urge to jump and give a startled squeak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead he kept his eyes forward, watching as Cody leaned toward his general, helmet tilting as he said something that made Geneal Kenobi laugh lightly. Their men clustered close, protective.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>General Plo was Wolffe’s favorite of the Jedi, he trusted him where he wouldn’t trust any other general. But Cody was his batchmate, his vod. So he kept his voice neutral. “I have no idea what you mean, sir.” he said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That made General Plo chuckle. “You know, that’s not the first time I’ve heard that today.” he said. “Peace, Wolffe. I mean them no harm. Quite the opposite, in fact.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glancing over at his general Wolffe caught the crinkles at the corner’s of his covered eyes that gave away a smile. It brought a spark of warmth to his chest. His general was one of the good ones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A conversation for another time, I believe.” General Plo murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As you say, sir.” he let a little of his amusement show in his voice but turned toward the three transports the 104th would be taking. “Now, General, if you would lead the way, we have some troopers to rescue.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a long day for CT-2828 --Boil, a tiny part of his mind insisted. He quickly squashed that thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the General shot down in the same crash that had taken down their traitor of a Commander he had been left in command of the 212th. There was a million minor logistical issues to deal with as the battalion cleaned out the last of the droids and dug in to await further orders from the Emperor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The civilians of the city hadn’t been happy about being forced into the deeper caves as his men took control of the areas near the sinkhole but only with the blank faced troopers to argue with they eventually gave in. Distantly he was glad, he didn’t have enough orders about how to deal with angry civilians, that was something General Ken-- the traitor-- had done for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And vaguely he was happy to see the civilian children herded deeper into the caves where they’d be safer. Children shouldn’t be left out in the open like that. It wasn’t part of his orders but he still knew that. Still remembered something about a child… left alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t remember the details. They probably weren’t important.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the men encamped he’d snatched what few hours he could, lying on his bunk and staring up at the underside of the bed above him. He felt hollow and he couldn’t figure out why. He didn’t have any orders about what to do about feelings like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, a few hours before planetside dawn he got up, put his armor back on, and went to relieve one of the night sentries. If he was going to be up he might as well let another trooper get some sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps in another time, a before time that he couldn’t think too hard on, he might have spent the dark hours of the night in thought but now his mind felt empty and echoing.With the nearest guard posted well out of sight it was just him, the blaster in his hands, and the darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For some reason he kept seeing the smoldering wreak of the ship they’d shot down on that moon, the wreak he knew contained the bodies of his treacherous commanding officers. It should have made him happy, knowing they were dead. Good soldiers followed orders and the orders had demanded the death of the Jedi and anyone who tried to help them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>CT-2828 was a good soldier. He’d done his job. There was no reason to keep remembering that wreak other than as a job well done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon there would be more orders, they would leave this planet and its memories of their general behind. He was probably supposed to be happy about that as well but instead the idea put a sour taste in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> In the quiet night CT-2828 stood with his empty mind and the traces of guilt pulling at his chest, not quite remembering why he was miserable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was almost a relief when the three transports screamed through the pre-dawn sky, shattering the stillness of the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even in the gloom he saw the 104th grey on the sides of the ships before the sides of the transports opened, revealing the men inside in familiar armor. For a second he thought their Emperor had sent them reinforcements and the advance communique had yet to reach him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then a lightsaber lit in one of the transports.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wrong blue, the wrong shade to be his general. The features the lightsaber lit were General Koon’s familiar mask, not his general’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>General.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A Jedi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Jedi had to die.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The swell of purpose crested in his mind and he fumbled for his com. “Full alert, a Jedi traitor has breached the perimeter. Muster for pursuit and execution!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Continuing adventures on Utapau!</p>
<p>New Warning in this chapter for: Suicidal Ideation</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At any other time buzzing the 212th’s camp with their transports would have given Wolffe a thrill of glee like no other. But has he watched the camp set up on the platforms and caves in the sinkhole spring to life like a kicked beehive all he could feel was a pull in the pit of his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All those men, moving mechanically to readiness, not a single brother stopping to hurl swear words up at them or shake a fist in their direction for their antics.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then General Plo, in the middle transport, ignited his lightsaber, swinging it in a wide, unmistakable arc. In the pre-dawn gloom the blue was blinding, like a beacon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the sudden uptick of activity in the camp and the lines of soldiers boiling out of the barracks the 212th had gotten the picture. Blaster shots were already streaking through the air toward them. They weren’t in range but that wasn’t going to stop them from trying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go!” Wolffe shouted to the pilots and his transport led the way as all three shot up, out of the sinkhole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wouldn’t take long for the 212th to start heading for their own transports, only to discover that each had slashed fuel lines, courtesy of the squad that had snuck in during the night. They’d try to radio the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Negotiator</span>
  </em>
  <span> in orbit, only to find their communications seemingly jammed. Hopefully it would take them a while to realize that those had actually been quite literally cut at the antenna wire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Really Cody’s little squad of men did good work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their transports hovered, only a few miles away, still in sight, watching troopers climb back out of dead ships and form themselves into columns. This was the tricky part.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They need to lead to men, staying close enough they would keep following but not so close the troopers could shoot them down. But Wolffe knew firsthand the chip’s control would keep the 212th troopers too focused on killing his Jedi to give up an on foot chase easily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough there was already an advance party heading their way, blasters at the ready, another squad forming up behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wolffe waved at first one transport, then the other. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ready? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He signed up to the pilots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both flicked back cocky </span>
  <em>
    <span>Decated ready! </span>
  </em>
  <span>signs, with the flare that only pilots managed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the first group of troopers neared all three transports shot into the air again. This time they banked toward each other, twisting in and out of each other’s path in a pattern so dizzying from the ground it would be hard to tell which transport was which.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clutching a ceiling strap tightly to keep from being thrown around Wolffe was reminded of the cup and ball game he’d watched brothers play in the barracks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Find the ball,</span>
  </em>
  <span> they’d say and shuffle the three cups on the table in a dizzying pattern, impossible to follow with the eye. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Find the ball.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt his lips quirk. Find the karking Jedi, you brainwashed fools. Which transport could he possibly be on? Take your pick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the same time the three craft broke their twisting pattern, each heading in a different direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Find the Jedi, 212th boys.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Far below them Wolffe saw the troopers splitting into three groups, just as General Kenobi said they would. His grin grew, showing teeth. Perfect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tapped the com on his wrist, two short bursts to set the next part of the plan into motion. Somewhere in the distance Commander Tano’s transport would be lifting off, leaving General Kenobi’s to wait just a little longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“West,” he called to the ARC trooper who was peering at his scanner, “How many are in our group?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trooper leaned out of the open door of the transport, presumably to double check his scans and had to duck quickly back in as one of the men blow took a potshot at him. “About fifty, sir.” he called back, “They’re starting to fall back, I’d say we should drop speed a little.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If they wanted to be a proper distraction for their designated group there was no point in outpacing their pursuers, Wolffe relayed the slow down order to their pilot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now things had to just keep going to plan and this would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>easy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Or as easy luring a third of the advance party of 212th troopers into a long chance could be. All they had to do was keep them distracted for long enough for General Plo’s transport to reach the pass they’d found to hole up in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were in place his men could use the massive pile of stunners they’d assembled to take down the controlled troopers as they came down the pass in small groups, hopefully managing to pull at least some close enough for his general to clear. With any luck they’d be able to clear each third of the troopers one at a time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he’d done too many battles by now to trust luck to hold. And he still saw the plume of smoke when he let his eyes close for too long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Part of him itched, wanting to be where General Plo was. But Wolffe was a professional and he had a job to do. They’d see their Jedi soon enough, once they got the all clear to bring their group into their ambush point</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d have to trust that his men could look after the General long enough for him to get there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Echo closed the last latch on the gold painted armor, struggling his shoulders to settle an unfamiliar chestplate. Under any other circumstance he’d feel bad for stealing a brother’s armor, but the sentries they’d taken down for Commander Tano to clear would be in much better shape once she was done then they’d been in before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would take them a while to shake off the stunners but they were safely stowed in the guardpost, they’d be fine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately standard size clone armor only fit some of their squad, Hunter and Tech were close enough to clone proportions to just manage it but there was no way to fit someone as tall as Crosshair into it. And Wrecker’s massive frame was completely out of the question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both would wait back with Commander Tano for the phase one all clear, or until something went wrong so they could swing into rescue mode. The Jedi were a finite resource, they wanted to keep them back as long as they could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This one’s yours.” Tech said, bringing Echo out of his thoughts. When he looked up Tech was holding the pack out, straps held so he could slip his arms in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could have done it himself, but the prosthetic made the movement tricky and likely to tangle. It would take less time for Tech to just help him put it on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His squad had adapted with impressive speed to what he needed help with. It felt like it should have annoyed him, the way they did that. Instead it just made him feel like he’d made the right choice when he choose to leave with them, even if it had been hard at the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slipping his arm and prosthetic through the straps he let Tech settle the pack on his back, making sure the device inside was secured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good?” he asked Tech quietly, half turning to check the other man’s face behind his glasses. Tech had a terrible sabacc face, if he had any doubts about their plan it would be visible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Tech said, securing the pack’s flap down. “I programed these myself. They’ll work perfectly. Just,” he made a face, “We made these in a hurry so they’re a little…fragile. Don’t bump them around too much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Understood.” he said. He and Tech clasped bracers for good luck, then broke apart to join their teammates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Captain-- Commander Rex and Hunter were waiting near the edge of the sinkhole, their packs already in place. Hunter was crouching so he could press a hand to the soil, head cocked in the way that said he was listening intently, enhanced senses taking in everything he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s quieted down.” He said, “Everyone left behind is on stand down, I’m not hearing much movement in the halls, there’s a lot of snoring coming from the dorms. A pocket of chatter in the… mess, maybe? Not too big though.” Standing he brushed off his hands. “Go now or wait for that group to get tired enough to turn in?” he asked Rex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go now.” Rex said. “Before the group after General Koon think to radio for more backup.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The others nodded in a agreement and they broke into their two groups, Tech and Hunter to take the east barracks and mess, the Commander and him to take the two west barracks. Before he ducked into the tunnel into the sinkhole Echo glanced back at the guardpost. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A glint on the roof said Crosshair had found a perch to watch from but it was the figure lingering in the doorway that drew his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Commander Tano lifted a hand to sign, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Use caution. Return soon.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Affirmative.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He signed back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eyes on command. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She added. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Watch carefully.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So even she was worried. He nodded, signing back, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Understood.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was too far and too dark to tell for sure but he thought she might have smiled at him before she slipped back into the guardpost to wait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rejoined Rex just in time to see Tech and Hunter slip away into the shadows of the east tunnels. Taking his place at the Commander’s side he kept pace with him as they made their way toward their first target. They didn’t skulk along, that would be too obvious, instead they walked with intent, like they’d been given an errand to run.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hopefully that and their borrowed armor would be enough to fool any passing trooper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eye Echo watched Rex, noting the way his gait was a little stiff. Even with bacta and wrapping his feet were probably still a little sore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Commander Cody had told him they would keep an eye on Rex together but that wouldn’t be possible until General Kenobi’s group were safe to come in. So it fell to him to make sure the Commander didn’t do anything stupid until then. All he had to do was get them through this stunt and he’d have more backup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Easier said than done when infiltrating an enemy base full of men they didn’t want to actually hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if to put him extra on edge they didn’t encounter a single trooper on their way to the nearest barracks. Not a single soul was out in the tunnels, which made him extra twitchy. No base should be this quiet after sighting enemy in their own base. Even with the majority of the troops sent out in pursuit more of the remaining men should have decided to stay up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then again, maybe the chips were to blame. It was less tempting to stay up if no late night sabacc or dice games would be going on, especially if there wouldn’t be any contraband alcohol and snacks to win.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching the door to the first dorm they quickly pulled the pack from Echo’s back, Rex took the device from inside while Echo dug in his belt pouch for the datastick. It was quick work to jam the stick into the port next to the door, the virus inside dove into the door system and with in a few button taps he had both this and any other doors out jammed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex secured the device to the door, activating it before stepping back. Together they held their breath, watching as the square device suctioned itself to the doors, bottom mounted laser whirring quietly as it began to cut through the steel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one in the barracks seemed to notice the small glowing patch on the doors. But that would only last until someone tired to leave and realized neither door would open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tech had said they’d need forty seconds to fully cut through the doors but to Echo it felt like they crouched there for hours, breathlessly waiting for the other shoe to drop. Finally the laser completed its circle, there was the dull clank of a small section of door falling to the floor. Then the gas canisters clicked in unison, coming to life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another click and the gas began to flow into the barracks and the rows upon rows of sleeping troopers. Most of them wouldn’t even wake up as the green cloud covered them, they’d just fall into a deeper sleep, never knowing chemicals were responsible for keeping them there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With any luck they’d wake with their own minds again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was the muffled sound of a shout through the door, a blaster firing, probably at the door some trooper had just realized was locked. Grimly they waited, even if the unknown trooper had his bucket on helmet filters would only slow the gas’ effect, but it wouldn’t stop it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were more voices, raised in distress, a thud like a boot on the other side of the door, then what was unmistakably the sound of bodies falling to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just asleep, Echo reminded himself. Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>bodies,</span>
  </em>
  <span> not unless things went wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One down.” he murmured to Rex, who nodded sharply and stood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two sharp clicks came over their coms, the other squad had taken down one of their target successfully. Echo sent back their own confirmation of a barracks disabled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s on that door, trooper?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of a new voice jerked both their attentions up, to where two troopers stood, blasters aimed at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hands up!” The trooper slightly in the front barked, “Where I can see them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Echo held up his hands on instinct, glad he hadn’t had his stunner unholstered. It was only when both troopers visibly twitched and turned to stare his right hand that he remembered his prosthetic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the moment before they could act Rex flung himself forward, catching the front trooper who was aiming at Echo around the waist, bearing them both to the floor. The second trooper flinched and fired wildly at the two men grappling on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first shot went wide but the second caught Rex in the shoulder as he got the trooper into a headlock. He grunted with pain as it impacted, grip loosening enough the man could plant his feet and roll them both. Rex slammed into the wall hard enough to make Echo wince, something cracked, he wasn’t sure if it came from the pack on his back or from Rex himself. Both options were bad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he hadn’t been idle all this time. With no attention on him he’d been able to get close enough to the upright trooper that when he fired his stunner there was no chance of missing. Mentally Echo apologized to the trooper as he let him crumple to the floor, instead he turned on the trooper who was about to lunge for Rex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A second shot from the stunner put an end to that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You alright?” Echo asked Rex, who was still slumped against the wall he’d impacted with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Breathing out a shaky breath Rex nodded sharply, though his hand was on his shoulder and the blaster hole in his armor. “I’m getting tired of getting thrown at things.” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, sir, if you stopped trying to tackle people you could fix that.” He extended a hand down to Rex, who took it and let himself be pulled to his feet with only a small hiss of pain. “How’s the shoulder?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Functional.” Rex said, rotating it gingerly. “It was a graze.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure it was a graze. And Echo was a Hutt. He had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two sharp clicks from their com said the other team had already locked down the mess and the knowledge brought them both to attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to hurry, they can’t move on until we finish.” Rex said and Echo nodded affirmative.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was work of only a few minutes to put binders on both unconscious men, they were then unceremoniously deposited in a nearby cleaning nook. Later they’d fish them out to clear, once it was safe to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They resumed the walk of troopers with an urgent mission to get to, nodding a greeting to the troopers they passed. Most glanced at them, eyes oddly flat, then their gaze slid off them as they nodded back. There was no curiosity in those men, no spark of familiarity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooley, one of Commander Cody’s ARCs passed them in one corridor, helmet tucked under his arm, acknowledging their salutes with a dip of his chin. There was none of the usual humor in his eyes, he looked past them like he wasn’t even really seeing them as he continued on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It made Echo have to quash the wild urge to grab the other man and shake him, to pull off his own helmet and look him in the eye. He knew it would do nothing but raise the alarm but he clenched his hand all the same, stopping himself from reaching for Wooley. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The 212th and 501st had fought often together, he knew many of them as well as his own former battalion. Seeing men he’d lived and fought beside as blank drones was harder then he’d expected it to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead he turned his eyes forward, fixing them on the end of the corridor, instead of the retreating form of Wooley. Beside him Rex was doing the same, back straight, only the stiffness of his shoulders giving him away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had to finish this, Echo knew, the next step hinged on their success, but he still wished he could have risked taking Wooley down and stashing him like the other two troopers, just to be sure nothing happened to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally they reached the doors to the final barracks and the sight of a closed door had never made Echo so relieved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As before he took the datastick from his belt and started sealing the exits as Rex swung the pack from his back. He had just gotten the secondary doors sealed off when Rex gave a hiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold it on the front doors.” he said and there was the sound of glass sliding on metal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Echo turned from the door controls to see that Rex was sliding the gas canisters from the device. He opened his mouth to protest when he saw the dented plate and sparking mass of wires in the middle of the contraption, clearly the victim of being slammed into the wall too hard during Rex’s scuffle with the trooper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex weighed a canister in each hand, nodding to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir?” Echo asked, letting his concern tinge his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In answer Rex held up the canisters, “They can be manually triggered.” he said. “Seal the doors once I go in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a step toward the doors and Echo stepped sideways, blocking his path. “That’s suicide. They’ll shoot you to pieces before the gas puts them down. Just throw the canisters in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t risk one not triggering, you know as well as I do it takes both to put the room down. Any less and we risk General Kenobi when he comes in to clear them.” There was a firmness in his voice that made Echo feel cold, it sounded too much a trooper who had just made the choice to make a final stand and knew it was going to be the last thing he did.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex’s hands tightened on the canisters and he stepped forward, stopped only by the hand Echo slapped to his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Echo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Rex snapped, his voice officer sharp and Echo knew he was about to order him to stand aside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no time. He knew that once Rex got that order out it was all over. Before he could he needed to hit hard, with everything he had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And unfortunately he had just the hammer, custom built to hit Commander Rex’s fault lines and shatter him into pieces. He just really wished he didn’t have to use it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he knew with absolute certainty that if he let Rex go in there then it’d be the last time he ever saw him alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he swung.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fives was right.” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex froze. “… what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fives. Was. Right.” Echo repeated. “I reread the report on his death after you told us about the chips. Tech got your testimony from the sealed file after I asked. He figured it out, didn’t he? The Sith, the chips, he knew it all by the end. And you let him die.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Echo could see the exact moment the words hit home and Rex flinched. He took a half step forward, so he was helmet to helmet with Rex. He saw Rex’s eyes through the visor, wide, horrified, and without breaking eye contact he started to reach out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>waste</span>
  </em>
  <span> his sacrifice?” Echo spat. “He would have wanted better from you than for you to throw your life away in some stupid hero move. You owe him that much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Echo I--” Rex’s voice broke and Echo had to force himself to not look away from his agonized gaze, “I never meant for it to go like this. I never meant for…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, sir.” he said, voice softening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In one quick move he snatched the gas canisters from Rex. “They need you for this mission.” he said, “Me, not so much.” He pushed Rex back hard, sending him reeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was more than enough time for him to dive through the doors to the barracks and key the doors closed behind himself. A quick blow from his blaster butt insured the panel was in no shape to be used again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was the sound of a fist hitting the other side of the door, only once. Rex was too smart to put him in danger by making more noise. And with the doors now jammed from the inside Rex had no way to pull a stupid sacrifice move in here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That just let Echo to do it in his stead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, he was one of Rex’s proteges.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Echo grinned to himself, facing the room full of men. Some of them were already stirring, roused by the unusual sounds, reaching for blasters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He depressed the gas canister triggers with both thumbs, letting the gas stream out into the room. It was time to see how good he was at blaster evasion and hope he was still fast enough.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was absolutely not supposed to take this long, I moved very far over the last few months and got a little buried under moving boxes for a bit. Hopefully now that I’m getting settled I can get chapters out a bit faster. Thank you all for your patience!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CT-2828’s legs ached but he forced himself to keep moving. If he stopped his men would stop too and they might loose the transport they’d been chasing. They couldn’t afford that, not when this was one of the ships the Jedi could be in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Orders said the Jedi had to die and they were to go to whatever ends they had to to ensure that happened. And even if this wasn’t the right ship, every trooper in it was a traitor for following the Jedi’s orders, it was his responsibility to ensure they all died.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Distantly he felt a twist of discomfort over the idea of killing troopers, killing brothers but he knew it was what the orders demanded. The 104th had signed their own death warrants when they threw their lot in with their Jedi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The transport was staying just out of blaster range and CT-2828 was a little suspicious about how it always managed to keep about the same distance from them. Even when they’d been forced to slow their pace the transport had doubled back to that distance, troopers leaning out of the open sides as they passed overhead to peer down at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If they hadn’t been filthy deserters CT-2828 would have said their poses looked like concern, as if they were checking up on them. Which was ridiculous, he knew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The air burned in his lungs and his boots felt like they weighted twice what they used to. But this was the kind of thing they’d been trained for, every long run he’d had to do across the training facilities on Kamino had helped build the endurance he pulled on now. Any trooper worth his armor could keep up this pace for at least another hour before they’d have to slow again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this rate the best they could hope for was that the transport would run out of fuel before they had to do that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No sooner did the thought cross his mind the transport sudden banked and headed east. Without him having to signal them his men turned to follow, intent on chasing them down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>CT-2828 felt a flicker of worry at this sudden change in routine. Why pull ahead now after so long leading them around by the nose?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twenty minutes later he had his answer as the transport gained altitude rapidly, flying up and over a rock formation in the distance before dropping out of sight fast enough it must have touched down on the other side. He eyed the narrow pass that seemed to be the only way through to where the transport was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Good soldiers followed orders…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waving his men to a halt he reached for his com.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking down at the makeshift encampment safezone Wolffe had to say he was a little impressed at how much his men had been able to set up in such a short time. His transport set down near the cluster of tents that had placed well behind the barricade that broke line of sight from the pass. Most of his men from the first transport were up on the barricade and the walls lining it, eyes peeled for incoming 212th troopers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>East stepped from the nearest tent, waving at him with his free arm. The other was in a cast and strapped tightly to his side, as per the agreement he’d made with Stitches. Wolffe had been tempted to bench him for the battle, a broken arm and cracked collarbone was certainly enough grounds, but he’d needed every ARC he could scrape up on this and East was good at camp logistics.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the transport was on the ground Wolffe dismissed his men with a nod and headed for East. “Status?” he asked, pulling his helmet off to settle it under his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As optimal as it can be, sir.” he replied, saluting. “Minimal injuries with this first group, but five casualties.” East made a face, “One of our men and four 212th. They’ll throw themselves in front of their own side’s blaster fire if they think they see an opening. We’re trying to be careful but there’s a limit to how much we can stop them without risking our own.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, “I’ve seen the way mine kept running on just the off chance we had the General with us, somehow that doesn’t surprise me. Speaking of the General--” he glanced at the tent East had left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He should be working through that last few.” East said and he led the way to the tent flap, holding it open for him to enter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside the tent was gloomy, only a few light bars set up as they’d planned. Three 212th troopers were laid out on the floor, bodies gone slack with unconsciousness. As he watched two of his own men emerged from behind the curtain that split the room in half, carrying a slumped 212th trooper between them. The man had been painted with a swipe of gold paint on the forehead, his eyes were open but glazed, the horror in them was familiar and just as painful as it had been the first time Wolffe had seen it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A return to self carried the burden of the knowledge of everything they’d done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His men nodded a greeting to him, their hands busy keeping the other trooper on his feet, together they half carried him to the other side of the tent and disappeared behind the flap. The slightly hum of conversation was audible from that direction, a persistent buzz of upset voices and the the occasional sharp sound of someone crying out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before investigating that Wolffe headed for the separating curtain, ducking behind it to find his General slumped in a chair, his head head in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir?” he asked gently, approaching him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>General Plo lifted his head, his eyes crinkling in a weary smile. “Ah, Wolffe. Is the second group on their way then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They should be incoming within the hour.” he relied. “Are you alright, sir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just tired.” his General said, “Your brothers carry a heavy grief with them, I wish I didn’t have to bring it upon them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure they would rather it to the chips.” Wolffe said. “Believe me when I say, anything is better than that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will have to trust you at that.” General Plo said, reaching out to pat his arm. “But I still wish there was a better way to give you your freedom then to cause you pain. They believe their general to be dead. They don’t trust our assurances that Commander Cody and he survived the crash.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He winced. “I suspected that would be the case.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two men from before returned, one of the unconscious troopers carried between them. “Sir?” Trip asked, seeing Wolffe. “Sorry to interrupt but we need to finish getting these men cleared before the next group arrives.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” General Plo said, rising and gesturing at the men to put the 212th trooper in the chair. “Commander, if you would check on the others?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wolffe nodded acceptance of the order, saluting his general before returning to the other room. There East was waiting, he seemed to anticipate his next step, he was already moving toward the entrance of the second room before Wolffe even turned that way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching out he stopped him with a hand to his uninjured shoulder, “I’ll need a datapad.” he said. “What have you told them so far?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just the basic summery we agreed on.” East said. “Most of them don’t believe us when we tell them the Commander and General Kenobi survived.” There was the harsh sound of someone sobbing from the other tent and he winced, “A couple got so upset we had to sedate them. The rest are in bad shape. We can tell them all we want but I don’t think anything we say is going to do any good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had a feeling.” Wolffe said. “Get me that datapad and I’ll take it from here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ARC trooper nodded sharply, turning and hurrying off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wolffe followed the sounds of an all too familiar voice crying and the hum of worried conversation into the next tent. His arrival caused a hush, all around him troopers in various bits of 212th armor turned to his, eyes fixing on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took in the haunted eyes on the men, the way several of them where clutching their vode like they thought they might disappear, and the still forms of the sedated troopers laid out in the corner. A few of his own men were spread out among the shellshocked men, looking worn and stressed, their eyes just as hopeful as they fixed on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No brother liked to see other brothers this upset. And if having your own head hollowed out and used like a puppet for a karking Sith wasn’t bad enough, they’d also done their level best to take out their own command.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he’d been in their boots he wouldn’t have trusted some trooper he didn’t know telling him they were free now, that it was safe. They should have brought some of the 212th from General Kenobi’s group with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A trooper separated himself from the main group, his first step tentative, his next more determined as he made his way to him. His salute was textbook perfect but his eyes had the tinge of desperation in them as they fixed on his face. The swipe of gold paint stood out starkly on his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, is it true?” he asked. “What they say about the General?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your name trooper?” Wolffe asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Center, sir.” he replied. “And I saw the transport go down with my own eyes. I was the one who-- I fired--” he stopped and swallowed hard. “I know they’re gone. No one could have survived that crash.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a tap on his shoulder and East was back, handing him a datapad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded his thanks before turning back to Center. “I wouldn’t believe it either, if I were you.” he said and he took the datachip he’d prepared from a pouch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had occurred to him that this might happen, while his men had worked to keep their batch of the 212th running after them he’d sent a coded com back to one of the best slicers on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Faithful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The results of Holo’s efforts had gone into this chip, he only hoped it’d be be enough</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Activating the datapad he brought up the first holo and passed the pad over to Center without a word. The man took one look at the screen then seized so he could scrutinize the image, taken from one of the security holos, of the medbay. In the image General Kenobi was suspended in bacta, battered but alive, with Cody in the chair as close to the tank as it would go, eyes on his general.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Center stared at the image, his face set. Clearly he wouldn’t be an easy sell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pretending he didn’t notice the other troopers from the 212th around them watching them intently he reached out to the pad and swiped to the next picture. General Kenobi at the strategy meeting, hand stroking his beard as he peered down at the holo display from his seat, Cody at his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a sharp hiss from Center, Wolffe watched his eyes dart from face to face, taking in Commander Tano standing next to General Kenobi’s chair, as well as General Plo’s shoulder, distinctive armor painting clearly visible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another swipe and Center was staring at an image of General Kenobi, standing in the hanger with the 212th troopers he’d freed clustered around him. The way they stood made it clear they were fully prepared to prop him up if that suddenly became necessary and the tilt of the general’s lips said he’d noticed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks pretty alive to me.” Wolffe said and let Center swipe to the next holo himself, his frown deepening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning Center waved over a blond trooper, “Crys, look at these.” when the other man approached he handed him the datapad, “These seem doctored to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trooper took the datapad, frowning down at the screen. Both of them watched him zoom in on the General, looking at the places his body overlapped the background with the detailed eye of an experienced slicer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally he looked up, meeting Center’s eyes. “If these are fakes they’re the best splice I’ve ever seen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Center swayed, like he’d been struck, both Wolffe and Crys steadying him with a hand to the shoulder. He took the datapad back a looked at the screen, eyes gone wide. “… they’re alive.” he said softly. He sniffed and scrubbed knuckles at his eyes before straightening to salute Wolffe. “Thank you, Commander.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drawing his hand back Wolffe waved his dismissal, unsurprised with both men immediately turned to join the nearest group of 212th troopers. The men immediately clustered around Center and the datapad, greedily drinking in the images.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wolffe was just glad that he’d guessed right. He could remember all too well how he wanted eyes on his Jedi after his chip had been broken, hopefully they could bring this to a close quickly so they could bring this group of the 212th to Cody and General Kenobi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir!” West shouldered through the curtain into the room, helmet under his arm. “News from the third group.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the frown on his face it wasn’t good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waving at both East and West to follow him Wolffe ducked back into the passage connecting tents. Unsurprisingly General Plo was just stepping through from the other tent, no doubt prompted by the Jedi’s sixth sense for trouble. They drew together in the middle and Wolffe nodded at West to go on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They said their detachment of the 212th got a com call and broke off their pursuit. They’re headed our way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s almost a hundred extra men.” East said, “On top of your group that’s already incoming. It’s going to be difficult to clean up this group before they get here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ll likely hold off until they get the reinforcements.” General Plo said, “They must have figured out their target was here.” He tilted his head thoughtfully then turned to East, “How well can we stand against them if we are rushed all at once?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>East made a face. “We’re at a disadvantage since we’re on the defensive. Stunners have a shorter range and even then we have to be careful no one gets trampled or falls off something. I don’t like our odds. Things are going to get messy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How might they improve if the 212th had a clear target to distract them?” General Plo asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sir.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Wolffe said warningly but General Plo held up a clawed hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know it makes sense, Wolffe. I can draw their attention long enough for each wave to disabled.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t risk you like that, General.” he said. Just the thought of General Plo standing out there with all those troopers closing in on the pass made his chest hurt. He couldn’t see his general shot down, not again. From the firm nods from both ARC troopers they echoed his feelings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We only have you to break the chips, sir.” East pointed out. “If you’re hurt or… we need you here too much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>General Plo turned to look at him, head a bit tilted in that way he sometimes did when he was reaching out with the Force. Perhaps he was reading the emotions no doubt poured off the three of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well.” he said finally. “I will not venture out past the barricade unless things appear dire.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir.” Wolffe said then he turned to his two ARCs. “Tell the men and get extra stunners distributed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They saluted and hurried about their tasks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t go out there.” Wolffe said, he stuffed his helmet back on. “We can hold the line.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have faith that you will do what you can, Commander.” General Plo said, indcling his head. “Maybe the Force be with you. All of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>--</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>